With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 discloses a partially cross-sectional side view of a liquid crystal panel in the conventional technology. A conventional liquid crystal panel 900 mainly has a thin-film-transistor (TFT) substrate 91, a color filter 92, a top substrate 93 and a liquid crystal layer 94. The thin-film-transistor substrate 91 has a pixel electrode layer 911 and an alignment film 912. The color filter 92 has a plurality of color filtering units 921R and a plurality of black-matrix layers 922, and may be formed on a bottom surface of the top substrate 93 or directly formed on the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 by a color-filter-on-array (COA) technology. The color filter 92 further includes a protection layer 923, a transparent conductive layer 924 (ITO) and an alignment film 925. The liquid crystal layer 94 is disposed between the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 and the color filter 92 and has liquid crystal material. During assembling the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 to the color filter 92 and the top substrate 93, a plurality of spacers 95 are disposed therebetween for supporting, so as to maintain a certain cell gap to control thickness of the liquid crystal material. The spacers 95 is disposed in the space of the liquid crystal layer 94 in advance or correspondingly disposed on corresponding positions of the black matrix layers 922 between the color filtering units. Besides, the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 and the top substrate 93 both have a sealing member 96 at edges thereof for sealing the liquid crystal material of the liquid crystal layer 94.
In a manufacturing process of large-sized liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal layer 94 is easy to have edge bubbles 97 formed at an edged-black-matrix area B around a display area A of the liquid crystal panel 900 due to insufficient diffusion of the liquid crystal material during injection. When the bubble 97 is wider than the edged-black-matrix area B and extends to corresponding positions of the color filtering units 921R in the display area A, a finished product will have defects on the display area A and becomes a defective product, and leads to low production yield. If the color filter 92 is directly formed on the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 through the COA technology, a surface of the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 becomes uneven, so that condition of insufficient diffusion of the liquid crystal material and defects caused by the bubbles 97 will become worse due to the uneven surface of the thin-film-transistor substrate 91 and thereby cause the production yield of using COA technology difficult to be increased.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal panel and a color filter substrate thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.